Betrothed
by FanWriter02
Summary: "Astrid, did you say yes?" He choked, turning to stare her in the eyes, shocked to no end. "I-I…the betrothal pendant… Thor, are we-" "I said yes, Hiccup." She whispered, voice going into a playfully fierce tone, "I want to be your M'lady forever. Will you be my Dragon boy?" One-shot. Hiccstrid. SEASON 5 SPOILERS.


_Hiccstrid this season killed me, and I'm only on episode 10! having skipped some in between. But here's a drabble, sorry if it isn't very good, I'm writing this off of 2 ½ hours of sleep lol. Takes place right after Episode two. :) -Kat (FanWriter02)_

 **Betrothed**

"What's wrong?" Astrid said with a smile. "You've been dazed out for years now. You aren't broke, are you?"

Hiccup grinned and shook his head, snaking an arm around her shoulders and giving her a small squeeze, "Thor, no. Though you're enough to do it to me."

"You're a cheesy dork." Astrid pecked a kiss to his cheek, causing a warm blush to tip his ears. "Now that the Edge is safe, how about some alone time? Haven't had that in a few… days." She frowned, "It seems like it's been longer."

Hiccup laughed, before plucking her up and pushing her onto Toothless's back, from which forth the dragon gave a little hop and sent the girl tumbling against Hiccup's own back, to which he scooped her up and twisted around to flash a smile.

"How's the view?" He grinned, shaking his head for emphasis, his hair tickling her face.

She laughed and swatted his head away with one hand, the other wrapped around his neck and torso. "You and your big head."

"I thought you said it was my hair?"

"Both, and can you imagine the combination?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, before scooping her up a bit tighter and beginning the trek up to the vacant clubhouse, the others having all scurried off to bed. Astrid pressed her nose against the "over-sized" hair, murmuring incoherently.

"Hm?" Hiccup asked, trying to crane his neck so he could see her expression. "Did you say something?"

"I said thank you."

He tilted his head, "For what, Ast?"

" _Everything._ The pendant, your promise. It means so much." Astrid hugged him tighter, and Hiccup returned the favor. "I don't deserve you."

He blinked in surprise, wondering if perhaps he'd imagined the words. He cleared his throat, voice stumbling as he tried to find a suiting reply. "D-don't deserve me? I… Astrid, _I_ don't deserve _you_ …"

"Maybe that's why we're so perfect." She moved her head, so now her chin was resting on his shoulder. "We don't deserve the other, we fit like a glove."

He double blinked, "Is it possible for that to make sense and yet not make sense at the same time?"

"I was trying to be poetic." Astrid huffed in sarcastic indignance, though he could hear the smile in her voice.

He laughed quietly, then paused when he realized that they'd already reached the clubhouse doors. He let her drop to the ground, before wrapping his hand in hers and leading her slowly inside.

"Can you believe it's been over three months?" Astrid whispered, head resting against his arm.

"I can hardly believe it's happened at all." Hiccup breathed in reply. It still boggled his mind why she had chosen him, after all those years of pining for her and ogling as she passed, Astrid hardly giving him a second look. Back then, however, he'd watched her for her amazing talents, beauty, fierceness… popularity even. It hadn't been true love, just a silly teenage crush… one that he presumed wasn't returned.

Little did he know what an amazing person Astrid was- for herself. Even without weapons, without her tough demeanor, she was still the beautiful, kind, smart girl he'd come to love. Yet… why and how did she like him back? It still amazed him and gave him a series of excited chills, the excitement and thrill racing through him whenever he thought too deeply on the matter.

"So… your Dad?"

"I think he knows." Hiccup replied with a small shrug, "Heh, I think he knew before we even knew."

Astrid smiled, "It does seem that way- unless one of the gang are his spies. How in the archipelago did he know about our betrothal?"

"Beats me." Hiccup muttered, equally as muddled. Who knew, his father might've just felt the switch all the way across the ocean on Berk. Didn't parents have some sort of extra sense or something?

Toothless snorted and grinned gummily, as though he knew some secret beknownst to them. Hiccup eyed him suspiciously, while the dragon hummed laughter and turned away with a flick of his tail.

"Useless Reptile."

Astrid moved to a door opposite side of the room, and led him out into the cool evening air. There was a makeshift bench against the exterior clubhouse wall, so Astrid quickly plopped into it, dragging Hiccup with her. That done, the two sat for a few moments, hands still clasped and thumbs rubbing the others. Hiccup eventually drew away and instead wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wish it could stay this way forever." She whispered, almost silently. "No stress, no interruptions… just you, me, and the view."

"Mhm… but if it stayed like this, how would we get wed?" As soon as the words spilled, he wished he could suck them right back in again. A scarlet blush tinted his cheeks until it covered his entire nose and turned his ears red. _Oh gods…_

Astrid grinned and with a small laugh, nodded in amusement, "Fair point, Dragon boy."

Still blushing like a fool, Hiccup tried to simmer himself down. Gods… wait a second… his eyes drifted to her neck, staring at the pendant dangling from it. Good _Thor_ , they were _betrothed!_ Somehow only now his brain made the click, and he found it coming to a complete halt at the realization.

 _Good Thor, Astrid had agreed to wed him someday…_

He feared he might very well faint, but somehow he managed to keep a hold on consciousness. He gulped and opened his mouth, a stammered garble the only noise he seemed currently able to do.

"Hiccup, what's-"

"Astrid, did you say yes?" He choked, turning to stare her in the eyes, shocked to no end. "I-I…the betrothal pendant… Thor, are we-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid raised her hands and grabbed his face, trying to calm his panicking. "Thor… babe, how did you not gather that by now?"

Hiccup attempted to stutter a reply, but it came in a ramble of nonsense that made no sense- not even to him.

"I said yes, Hiccup." She whispered, voice going into a playfully fierce tone, "I want to be your M'lady forever. Will you be my Dragon boy?"

Hiccup stared in after-shock, the realization hitting him like a boulder. _Thor, SHE JUST SAID SHE'D MARRY HIM SOMEDAY._

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid…" He whispered, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. She eagerly kissed back, all background noises of the world around them fading as Hiccup fell into the world where only he and Astrid existed.

 _And for the love of Odin, HE WAS BETROTHED TO THE MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN ON THE PLANET._


End file.
